Fever
by Uranee
Summary: OS. Nanba est malade et se retrouve coincé avec ses questions existentielles. Sur sa sexualité notamment. Et son compagnon de chambre.


_Bonsoir ~_

 _Je poste assez tard, mais on m'a motivé pour le faire :D Petite dédicace à ma petite Léa :D Rencontre furtive, mais géniaaaaaale ! Je te dédie ce vieil OS que je n'osais pas publier ! Tu vas l'avoir ton Nanba/Nakao ~_

 _Petite note : je m'inspire simplement du premier drama !_

 _Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _03h14_

Nanba Minami n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré l'heure tardive. Son esprit était tourné ailleurs, plus précisément vers la personne qui partageait sa chambre. Nakao. N'allez pas croire des choses bizarres, Nanba se posait juste des questions sur lui. Il avait bien compris que son compagnon de chambre avait dépassé le stade « admiration », mais cela ne l'avait jamais gêné, avant. Il avait même été fier d'attirer un garçon aussi mignon que lui. Mais tout ça avait changé.

Nakao avait été un peu plus entreprenant, mais sans jamais aller trop loin. De ce fait, ils avaient tous deux échangé deux baisers déjà. Et là, ça avait posé un problème à Nanba. Parce que ces deux baisers, il les avait appréciés. Un peu trop même. Beaucoup trop. Cela l'avait complètement retourné. Les lèvres de Nakao s'étaient révélées bien plus douces que celles de toutes les filles que Nanba avait embrassées. Depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, le leader de deuxième dortoir se remettait en question.

Il était sûr de ne pas aimer son camarade. Il n'avait pas envie plus que cela de sortir avec lui, de le tenir par la main, de l'embrasser, ou plus. Nanba avait juste été troublé par ce contact tout nouveau pour lui. Recommencer ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'aurait aucune justification pour ce geste, et il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Nakao ou jouer avec ses sentiments. Non, Nanba n'était pas si cruel. Il respectait son ami, ainsi que ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il aimé ces foutus baisers ? Il n'aimait pas les garçons, il le savait. Sinon, pourquoi sortirait-il avec plusieurs filles ? Nanba était attiré par les jolies demoiselles, avec de jolies formes, pas des hommes. Il aimait la tendresse et la grâce des filles, et non la supériorité des hommes et leurs mauvaises manières. Son esprit eut alors la réponse qu'il cherchait tant. Il avait aimé les baisers de Nakao, parce que ses lèvres étaient comme celles d'une fille, mieux peut-être, mais semblables quand même. C'est avec cette idée en tête que Nanba s'endormit enfin.

xXxXxXxX

« Sempai ? Il faut se lever maintenant ! Sempai ! »

Nanba grogna et cacha sa tête dans son oreiller. Non, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, pas maintenant. Il était encore trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Et puis, rien ne l'obligeait à se lever pendant les vacances d'été. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture. Nakao poussa un soupir mi-amusé, mi-contrarié. Son chef de dortoir pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un enfant parfois. Mais pourquoi voulait-il rester ici, lui qui préférait flâner dans le lycée, à la recherche de jolies filles.

« Tu es malade, Sempai ? S'enquit Nakao. »

Il n'eut pour seul réponse un autre grognement, suivit d'un « mal dormi ». L'inquiétude du deuxième garçon redescendit. Si son Sempai n'avait juste besoin que de dormir un peu plus, il n'allait pas le déranger. Il souhaita un bon repos à son ami, et parti prendre son petit déjeuner, le cœur plus léger. Il repasserai pour s'enquérir de son état plus tard. Pour le moment, Nanba devait se reposer.

Après avoir entendu la porte se refermer, Nanba soupira à son tour. Il était, à présent, bien réveillé, et n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu, l'avait remué. Il avait rêvé de son colocataire. Rien d'érotique, non, un rêve banal, presque sans intérêt. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait dans son rêve. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Un nouveau soupir passa ses lèvres.

Il s'était pourtant convaincu de n'être attiré que par les filles, et non les hommes. Alors pourquoi les mêmes questions revenaient dans son esprit ? Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était pouvoir rattraper son sommeil. Mais c'était peine perdue. Nanba sorti sa tête de dessous son oreiller. Sa vie n'avait jamais était aussi compliqué qu'à cet instant. Il ne pouvait même pas en parler à quelqu'un : soit on le fuirait, soit on se moquerait. C'était inadmissible pour un chef de dortoir tel que lui. Il ferma les yeux d'agacement. Peut être qu'il trouverait le sommeil et laisserait ses problèmes de côté pour un certain moment.

xXxXxXxX

Nakao ouvrit avec le plus grand soin la porte de sa chambre. Il était à présent midi et il s'était décidé de réveiller son colocataire pour le repas. Celui-ci était toujours enfoui sous sa couette. Seule sa tête était sortie, et son regard restait cloué au plafond, en pleine réflexion. Nakao ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Le plus vieux ne semblait jamais très sérieux en temps normal. Un problème de fille, peut-être ? Lui en voulait-il pour les faire fuir à chaque fois ?

Le plus jeune des deux retint ses larmes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne voulait pas voir Nanba au bras de toutes les stupides filles qu'il pouvait trouver. Il n'avait jamais demandé d'avoir cette attirance pour lui. Jamais. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas. Le voir sourire le rendait heureux au plus haut point. Mais le voir sourire à cause d'une lycéenne, cela le rendait malade.

Le lycéen s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord. L'autre brun ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il continuait inlassablement de regarder le plafond.

« Sempai ? »

Nanba tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Il semblait tiraillé de l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, ne disant rien.

« Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Nakao. »

Le chef de dortoir hésita un moment.

« Je crois que je… »

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit. Plusieurs membres du deuxième dortoir entrèrent, une mine inquiète sur le visage. Ils débarquèrent tous, un à un, prenant des nouvelles de leur chef. C'était rare de le voir dans cet état. Malgré cette charmante attention de la part des autres lycéens, cela laissait Nakao profondément frustré. Nanba allait lui dire ce qu'il se passait, mais n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase.

Nanba quant à lui, était vraiment touché par ses camarades. Il ne pensait pas qu'une simple absence de quelques heures allait aboutir à une inquiétude générale. Le seul problème, c'est que ces crétins étaient arrivés en même temps. Tous. Sa chambre n'était pas assez grande pour tout ce joli monde, donc ils se retrouvaient tous serrés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda quelqu'un. »

 _S'ils savaient_ , se dit Nanba, _ils ne resteraient probablement pas dans cette pièce._

« Tu es malade ? »

Le plus âgé fit non de la tête.

« Un problème de cœur ? S'enquit Kayashima. »

Le cœur de Nakao manqua un battement. Le problème venait vraiment de lui alors ? Minami en avait marre qu'il éloigne les filles de lui ? Le lycéen baissa la tête. Le silence de Nanba était plus qu'éloquent. Nakao ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il se leva, se fraya un chemin parmi les autres, et sortit de la pièce. Il avait soudainement un besoin d'air frais.

Kayashima n'avait pas posé cette question au hasard. Il avait bien vu l'aura autour de Nanba. C'était un problème de cœur. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais cela semblait beaucoup l'affecter. Au bout d'un certain temps, les membres du deuxième dortoir partirent au compte-goutte. Seul Kayashima resta. Il voulait en savoir plus. Sa curiosité était titillée.

« J'imagine que tu as posé cette question en connaissance de cause ? Demanda Nanba après un long silence. »

Kayashima acquiesça. Nanba ne continua pas pour autant. Il attendait les explications de son ami. Il savait que ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui en parler à lui ? Kayashima était bien trop gentil pour le rejeter. Enfin, il l'espérait.

« Tu as une aura grise autour de toi. C'est la couleur de l'incertitude, souvent lié aux problèmes de couples. Vu la réaction de Nakao quand j'ai posé ma question, je pense que c'est à propos de lui, non ? »

Nanba aussi avait remarqué le comportement de Nakao. Avait-il deviné quelque chose ? Était-ce un rejet de sa part ? Nanba s'était-il monté la tête à propos des sentiments de Nakao à son égard ? Avait-il gâché cette amitié si particulière ? Le plus âgé poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Oui, il était incertain, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se prenait autant la tête à propos de tout ça. Il aimait les filles. Point.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi tu ressens autant de choses vis-à-vis de lui, depuis la dernière fois que vous vous êtes embrassés accidentellement.

\- Je ne ressens rien vis-à-vis de lui ! J'aime les femmes ! Répliqua aussitôt le chef de dortoir.

\- Mais elles ne te comblent pas, répondit calmement Kayashima.

\- Bien sur que si ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu as quinze copines en même temps ? C'est que une ne te suffit pas… »

Là, Nanba resta interdit. Il avait raison. Quand il sortait avec une fille, il manquait toujours quelque chose pour le satisfaire. Il sortait donc avec plusieurs en même temps, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Il manquait ce quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Serait-ce parce que, en réalité, il ne les aimait pas tant que ça ? Un homme pourrait-il combler ce manque ? Non, pas n'importe quel homme. Est-ce que Nakao pourrait combler ce manque ? Surpris de cette pensée, Nanba rougit furieusement.

Kayashima sourit. Nanba avait enfin réalisé ce qu'il se cachait depuis quelques semaines. Les choses ne feraient que s'arranger maintenant.

« Tu crois que… J'aime… Les hommes ? Bredouilla Nanba.

\- Non. »

Au lieu de rassurer le plus vieux, cela le perturba encore plus. Alors, il aimait vraiment une personne… Et c'était…

« Nakao, souffla Kayashima. »

Sur ce, il partit, laissant son camarade à ses pensées. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Nanba, quant à lui, était sous le choc. Non, il ne pouvait pas aimer son colocataire, si ? À présent, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Nakao. Il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de lui, à propos de la remarque de Kayashima. Nanba s'arrêta. Pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Quelque chose clochait dans sa tête.

xXxXxXxXx

Après avoir pris un grand bol d'air frais, et contenu ses larmes, Nakao revint au lycée. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret dans le self, espérant y voir Nanba. Il ne voulait pas être seul avec lui dans leur chambre. Il serait bien trop mal à l'aise. Mais son Sempai n'y était pas. Malgré son envie de ne pas le croiser dans leur chambre, Nakao s'inquiéta. Nanba était-il resté toute la journée dans son lit ? Il décida d'y aller malgré tout.

Nanba n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait encore plus contrarié qu'avant son départ. Cela ne rassura en rien Nakao. Il monta sur sa mezzanine et s'effondra sur son lit. Il ne pouvait même pas supporter son regard. Pourtant, il devait savoir. Savoir si tout était de sa faute, s'il lui en voulait.

« Sempai ? C'est parce que je t'empêche de voir des filles que tu ne vas pas bien ? »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre sa réponse. Nakao paniquait intérieurement. Il entendit Nanba se relever sur son lit, puis se mettre debout. Ce qu'il entendit après lui glaça le sang. Un bruit de chute.

« Sempai ? »

Nakao se précipita dans les escaliers pour descendre le rejoindre. Nanba était par terre, inconscient. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur son lit. Il essayait de ne pas trembler mais chacun de ses gestes le trahissait. Il chercha le pouls de son ami. Il poussa un soupir quand il le trouva. Quelque peu rassuré, il couru chercher Umeda.

Un malaise et une forte fièvre. C'est ce que constata l'infirmier. Nakao lui expliqua que Nanba n'avait pas quitté son lit de la journée, et de ce fait, n'avait pas mangé. Tous les garçons du dortoir voulurent le voir, mais Umeda fut intransigeant. Son neveu avait besoin de repos, personne ne rentrerait dans cette chambre. C'est sur ces mots qu'il parti chercher une bassine d'eau froide, laissant Nanba au bon soin de Nakao.

Ce dernier avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il avait cru le perdre et son monde s'était effondré. Nanba était toute sa vie. Il l'aimait énormément et de la plus pure des façons. Le voir sourire suffisait à son bonheur, mais le voir souffrir était pire que tout. L'heure du repas arriva bien vite et Nakao fut contraint de partir manger.

xXxXxXxX

Nanba se réveilla, l'esprit embrumé et avec un mal de tête conséquent. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qui c'était passé. Nakao lui avait posé une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il s'était donc levé pour monter le voir et lui répondre que non, ce n'était pas à cause de ça. Et après, plus rien. Le chef du deuxième dortoir tourna la tête et remarqua enfin Umeda, qui avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne bouge pas. Tu as fais un malaise alors que tu essayais de te lever, alors n'en fais rien. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur… »

Nanba soupira. Sa mère allait sûrement être au courant de ça. Elle allait le traiter d'inconscient et le sermonner pendant des mois avec ça.

« Tu as surtout fait peur à Nakao. Il était complètement paniqué quand il est arrivé à l'infirmerie. Tu as un compagnon de chambre qui tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais. J'ai dû le forcer à aller manger, sinon, il n'aurait pas bouger d'un pouce d'ici, expliqua son oncle. »

Nanba ne répondit rien. Nakao avait toujours été bienveillant envers lui. Avant, cela l'aurait juste fait sourire, mais à présent… Cela gonflait son cœur de bonheur. Il regrettait de lui avoir fait peur, mais il était tellement heureux de savoir qu'il s'était inquiété à son sujet. Son mal de crâne revint au galop après cette pensée. Il grimaça.

« Si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas pour te mettre dans cet état, demanda Umeda en lui tendant un cachet et un verre d'eau. Ne me dis pas rien, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Le plus jeune hésita un moment.

« Comment tu t'es rendu compte que… Tu préférais les hommes ? »

Cette question rendit l'infirmier quelque peu perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de problème venant de son neveu coureur de jupons. Remis de sa surprise, il sourit. La mère de Minami n'allait pas en croire ses oreilles, si elle apprenait que son fils changeait de bord. La scène serait plus qu'hilarante.

« Je pense que tu ne veux pas le savoir, soupira Umeda. Tu te poses des questions sur ton orientation sexuelle maintenant ?

\- J'ai eu une conversation avec Kayashima… Je… Je crois que… »

Nanba ne continua pas sa phrase. Le dire à voix haute revenait à l'accepter entièrement. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. Mais son oncle attendait la suite. Il le poussa à continuer par un simple regard. Mais le lycéen n'en eut pas la force. C'était trop dur à avouer.

« Tu te sens attirer par tes camarades de classe ? Demanda innocemment Umeda. Tu en as déjà embrassé, non ? Il me semble qu'il y avait Sano et Nakao, non ? Tu as apprécié ? »

Là, Nanba rougit. Oh oui, il avait apprécié. Les baisers accidentels avec Nakao l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Umeda remarqua bien sa gêne. Il se doutait bien que c'était son cothurne qui le bouleversait. Alors que l'infirmier allait continuer son interrogatoire, ce dernier entra dans la chambre, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Cela renfrogna un peu plus Nanba. Son oncle lui avait dit que son ami s'était inquiété, mais il semblait s'être bien amusé sans lui.

« Sempai ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ? »

L'interpellé grommela un semblant de réponse. Le regard de Nakao perdit son éclat. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre la si précieuse amitié qu'il avait avec Nanba.

« Bon ! Maintenant que tu es là, déclara Umeda. Je vais pouvoir te le confier ! »

Aucun des deux lycéens ne prêta vraiment attention à lui. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Nakao s'installa au bord du lit de Nanba. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient parler.

« Sempai… Je suis désolé si ma question t'a gêné, je ne voulais pas que… commença Nakao.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. C'est plutôt à moi. Je t'ai fais peur en tombant dans les pommes sans prévenir. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ça. Excuse-moi, Nakao… »

Le ton du plus âgé était presque implorant. Nakao sourit, soulagé. Il se pencha vers son homologue et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Nanba sentit son mal de tête disparaître presque aussitôt après ce contact. Son ami commença à se lever mais il le retint par le bras.

« Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? »

Nanba avait un besoin vital d'avoir sa présence à ses côtés. Il se sentait comme apaisé. Ses questions existentielles s'évaporèrent quand il vit le sourire éclatant de Nakao.

« Bien sûr ! »

Il commença à raconter les événements de la journée. Nakatsu avait encore saigné du nez -sûrement à cause d'une image mentale de Mizuki-, Tennouji et Masao s'étaient chamaillés dans le réfectoire, la plupart des garçons de leur dortoir avait fait une bataille de nourriture, nourriture qui avait atterrit sur la représentante du lycée Blossom qui était venue en visite. Une journée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal au lycée Osaka, en somme.

Nanba sourit. Rien n'avait changé au lycée, mais désormais tout lui paraissait différent. Son monde, qui tournait essentiellement autour de lui et des filles, avait complètement changé. À présent, c'était autour de son camarade qu'il tournait. C'était un grand bouleversement dans sa vie, de s'admettre qu'il était attiré par lui, et lui seul. Depuis peut-être un un bon moment, Dieu seul le savait.

Mais il savait que ce petit moment de bonheur ne durerait pas éternellement. Nakao allait forcément poser des questions, pour qu'au moins il réponde à celle de tout à l'heure. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Nakao parlait, parlait et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter pour lui demander.

« Oh ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est déjà tard ! Tu devrais te reposer, Sempai… »

Cette fois-ci, Nakao se leva trop vite pour qu'il puisse le retenir.

« Bonne nuit ! Repose-toi bien surtout ! Tout le monde risque de venir demain pour savoir si tu vas mieux ! »

Sur ces paroles, le plus jeune monta sur sa mezzanine, se changea rapidement et se coucha. Il tremblait sous sa couverture. Il avait peur, peur de savoir ce qui tracassait Minami, peur que ce soit de sa faute et que leur amitié s'arrête comme ça. Il projetait déjà de changer de chambre si sa présence dérangeait son ami quand une voix l'interrompit.

« Nakao… Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question tout à l'heure... »

Ce dernier se figea dans le noir. Non, il n'était pas prêt, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je ne vais pas bien… souffla Minami. »

Le plus jeune se redressa sur son lit, curieux et soulagé.

« A-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Nanba cacha son visage derrière son bras. Il devait lui dire. Ce n'était pas juste de lui cacher. Il ne voulait plus fuir devant ses sentiments. Son monde se retournait complètement et il savait que, quand les mots auront franchis ses lèvres, son destin serait scellé.

« Je t'aime… Vraiment. »

Voilà, c'était dit, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

« J'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer à moi-même. Je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi j'avais… Apprécié nos deux baisers. Ça me tracassait et je t'assure que je me croyais purement et simplement hétéro ! J'étais très bien comme ça, à draguer des filles… Et Kayashima est arrivé à tout décrypter, à m'ouvrir les yeux… J'ai paniqué… M-Mais je suis sûr de ce que je te dis… Je ne me permettrais pas de jouer avec tes sentiments ! »

Le silence de son ami le stressait. Il l'entendit retomber sur son lit et se cacher dans ses oreillers.

« S-Sempai… M'aime... »

Nakao se releva pour ensuite dévaler les escaliers. Il rejoint rapidement Nanba et se jeta presque sur le lit, un grand sourire niais accroché aux lèvres. Il sautilla plusieurs fois sur le matelas, heureux. Nanba ne put que sourire de sa réaction.

Sans le prévenir plus que cela, le plus jeune se pencha pour embrasser son ami. Comme Nanba s'y attendait, il apprécia. Encore plus que les deux précédents. Les lèvres de Nakao sur les siennes semblaient parfaitement normal. Et il commençait à y prendre goût. Alors qu'il allait passer ses bras autour de son tout nouveau petit-ami, un doute le traversa.

« E-Et pour les autres ? C-Comment ils vont le prendre ? »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et des gémissements de douleur s'ensuivit. Les autres en question étaient tous là, entassés par terre devant eux.

« O-On ne voulait pas déranger ! C'est qui qui a poussé ?!

-Nakao a enfin sauté sur Nanba ? On s'demandait quand est-ce que ça allait arriver !

-On s'doutait que toutes les petites amies de Nanba cachait quelque chose !

-Éviter quand même de vous rouler des pelles devant nous, ce s'rait assez dérangeant ! »

Chacun allait de sa remarque, pas plus gêné que ça. La crainte de Minami s'effaça. Il pouvait toujours compter sur ses précieux camarades, malgré sa nouvelle mise en couple avec Nakao et cela le rassurait énormément.

Après que chacun ait raconté ce qu'il voulait sur le couple, tout ce petit monde rejoint sa chambre dans un brouhaha. Il ne restait que Nanba et Nakao, qui en profita pour bien se coller contre son petit-ami. Ce dernier se sentait bien contre lui, ne se sentant pas plus mal à l'aise que ça. Tout allait pour le mieux et sa situation amoureuse allait enfin être stable et épanoui.

« Sempai ? »

Nanba lui caressa les cheveux pour toutes réponses.

« Maintenant que tu es à moi, je ne laisserais plus personne t'approcher ! »

Il avait dit ça de son petit ton de gentil garçon et Nanba se figea. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué en tombant amoureux de lui ?

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu(e)s ! Cet OS date un peu, mais je l'aime beaucoup alors voilà ~_

 _A très vite (pour de nouvelles aventures) !_


End file.
